Cimetière
by Fredou
Summary: Un petit drabble sans prétention. Harry et Draco quand ils ont la quarantaine.


Disclamer : Tout appartient la grandiose J.K Rowling

Bêta-lectrice : Geeky 3

Note : Vraiment très heureuse de publier quelque chose sur ce site ! J'en suis toute émue *.*

J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture :)

**Cimetière**

Un homme se tenait devant une tombe, seul dans un cimetière. Il faisait nuit et ses cheveux bonds prenaient des reflets sous la lune qui était presque pleine ce soir là. On était le 23 avril, il y avait un peu de vent mais l'air était plus frais que froid. L'homme retira ses mains des poches de sa veste en cuir marron et resserra son foulard autour de son cou.

Un autre homme, brun, s'avança vers lui silencieusement. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé tandis qu'il se postait au côté de l'homme présent en lui prenant la main et en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Tu sais, commença le blond parfois je me demande ce que notre vie aurait été si on avait fait des choix différents.

L'autre souffla en sentant son cœur se comprimer, il n'aimait pas ce genre de conversation, ça le rendait triste et mélancolique. Et il détestait regretter.

-Draco, soupira t-il. Ne te pose pas tant de questions. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Et même si on le pouvait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on le ferait.

-Ah non ?

-Certains de nos choix ont abouti à de très belles choses. Nos enfants par exemple.

Draco ferma les yeux brièvement.

-Oui c'est vrai. Scorpius est ce dont je suis le plus fier.

Il sourit dans le noir.

-Il te ressemble beaucoup, mais vous n'avez pas le même caractère.

-Mmh, je crois que ton fils a trop déteint sur lui.

Le brun eu un petit rire.

-Al' et lui s'entendent à merveille, c'est fou.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, un silence confortable, propice aux confidences.

-Mais quand même Harry, tu ne penses pas à la vie qu'on aurait pu avoir tous les deux ? Aux enfants qu'on n'a pas élevés ensembles, à la maison qu'on n'a pas eue...

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et se refusa à parler un moment pour ne pas que son amant entende sa voix brisée.

-Si, bien sûr que j'y pense, murmura t-il en se blottissant davantage contre le blond. J'y pense tous les jours, mais je sais qu'un jour on sera enfin ensemble, ça m'aide à continuer.

-Un jour ? Quand on sera mort tu veux dire, répliqua Draco amèrement.

-Je ne crois pas à une vie dans l'au-delà Dray.

-Je sais Harry, je sais.

Draco se tourna vers l'ancien Gryffondor pour l'embrasser. Ah, ils avaient bien changé depuis Poudlard. Harry se recula légèrement, observant le visage de son vis à vis. Il pouvait voir les petites rides au coin des yeux gris du blond, et il savait que celui-ci voyait ce que lui renvoyait chaque jour le miroir, c'est à dire le visage d'un homme mal rasé, grisonnant. Pourtant, Draco le regardait toujours de la même manière, malgré les ans qui passaient, malgré la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Harry lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu sais, je pense que Lucius serait vert de rage s'il voyait qu'on batifolait sur sa tombe.

-On ne batifole pas Potter, répliqua Draco.

Harry sourit d'autant plus. Il aimait que Draco l'appelle par son nom de famille quand quelque chose l'agaçait, ainsi il savait toujours quand ça n'allait pas. Et puis, Draco avait une façon de prononcer les syllabes de son nom qui le rendait bêtement heureux, les ramenant tous les deux en arrière.

-C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui...

Harry hocha la tête.

-... Je pense qu'il est temps que je te présente officiellement à mon père Harry, déclara t-il avec conviction.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu Potter. Au moins quelqu'un saura pour nous, je n'en peux plus de ce secret.

Draco sourit au brun, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague, mais ses yeux étaient mortellement sérieux et Harry comprit que c'était important pour le blond et que cette relation secrète ne le satisfaisait plus.

- Très bien, allons-y.

Draco lui prit la main tendrement et le tira pour qu'ils soient tous les deux face à la tombe de Lucius Malfoy.

-Père, bien que je pense souvent à vous, je ne vous parle plus depuis des années, mais aujourd'hui c'est votre anniversaire, cela fait vingt ans que vous êtes mort, et je veux vous présenter quelqu'un.

Draco reprit sa respiration et Harry lui serra la main en signe d'encouragement.

-Vous connaissez bien sûr Harry Potter, il est celui que vous détestiez le plus au monde et c'est lui qui vous a tué. Je suppose que vous lui en gardez rancune, ironisa t-il. Cela dit, je vous demande d'effacer ces sentiments parce qu'un jour, alors que je n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon de huit ans, vous m'avez dit qu'une fois mon choix fait, vous accepterez n'importe qui, pourvu que je sois heureux. Et bien voilà, j'ai choisi. Et c'est Harry Potter que j'ai choisi. Dans une autre vie, on aurait sans doute fêté ça et vous auriez comploté avec mère pour organiser les préparatifs du mariage. Mais, dans cette vie, vous êtes mort, et il n'y a pas eu de mariage, sans doute n'y aura t-il jamais...

Harry se tendit en sentant le regret dans la voix du blond.

-Enfin bref, je voulais que les choses soient officiellement dites. J'espère que vous m'avez entendu. Vous m'avez souvent manqué ces dernières années, rajouta t-il en chuchotant.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans le cimetière noir. L'homme brun prit le blond par la taille et le serra fort contre lui. Il le tira en arrière doucement. Ils marchèrent un moment dans les allées, se perdant entre les tombes et les caveaux de famille.

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais caché à mes enfants que nous étions ensembles à Poudlard, annonça le brun. Tu ne l'as jamais dit à Scorpius...

On aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'une question, mais en vérité, Harry Potter était sûr que Scorpius Malfoy, le meilleur ami de son fils, ne savait pas l'histoire de son père. Du moins, pas celle là. Il connaissait assez bien Scorpius maintenant, et quand Scorpius savait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il lui suffisait d'un regard un peu plus appuyé, ou même juste un regard un peu particulier, pour faire comprendre au reste du monde qu'il _savait_.

-Non c'est vrai, admit Draco. Je ne sais même pas s'il a conscience que deux hommes peuvent s'aimer sincèrement, peuvent être amoureux.

Harry sourit vaguement, se rappelant qu'à une certaine époque, Draco refusait absolument de dire qu'ils étaient 'amoureux'. Alors sans doute, Draco racontera leur histoire un jour à son fils, mais comme pour tout le reste de leur relation, il lui fallait du temps. Ça tombait bien, Harry en avait beaucoup devant lui. Ils n'étaient pas si vieux, et comme il l'avait dit à Draco un peu plus tôt, Harry pensait vraiment qu'ils seraient réunis pour de bon un jour ou l'autre.

Deux hommes quittèrent le cimetière dans un silence paisible. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement, se murmurant des mots que personne ne pouvait entendre ni deviner, souriant et riant ensembles avant de se séparer, chacun reprenant son chemin, et en promettant de se revoir bientôt. Peut être dans ce cimetière qui savait si bien garder le secret de leur vie.

Fin

Note : Navrée pour le peu d'intérêt de ce drabble, mais ça me trottait dans la tête. Il s'agit en fait d'une séquelle d'une fiction que je n'ai ni finie ni postée XD Je sais c'est étrange ^_^

Merci à ma petite Laura qui a corrigé :)

Frédou


End file.
